Minor Characters/Adults
These are adults who have been shown or identified but have not yet had any significant roles. Barney Barney''' is a character who only appears in'' Star Struck''. He is possibly a colleague of Elliot Decker. When Elliot uses his "walkie-talkie" to report Milo, Barney is taking a shower and receives Elliot's message through his bar of soap. He is noticeably puzzled by this and lets his off-screen wife Lorraine know about this, to which she replies to ignore it. '''Appearances: * "Star Struck" Bomber Bomber is an old acquaintance of Martin and Brigette's from Skate Ashbury. He greets them when they arrive, and lets them know that Pete and Tina were there as well. Appearances: * "Disco Do-Over" Ms. Camilichec Ms. Camilichec is a math teacher at Jefferson County Middle School. She has never been seen but is mentioned in "The Math Book", when Melissa loses her math book in her class Appearances: * "The Math Book" Mr. Decker Mr. Decker is Elliot Decker's father. He appeared in Elliot's flashback after the word 'marshmallow' caused him to remember a time in his childhood when his parents had taken him to the circus. Mr. Decker enters the tent alongside Elliot and Elliot's mother before witnessing the disaster caused when Elliot drops his bag of marshmallows on the ground. Appearances: *"Safety First" Destiny Summers Destiny Summers is a news anchor from channel 4 news. She interviewed Doofenshmirtz as he received unexpected thanks and an award for his work in the community. Appearances: * "Doof's Day Out" Edwin Garner Edwin Garner is a man who moved from Boston, Massachusetts to Danville. In the year 2000, he inherited all of the llamas from his late uncle Irwin's llama farm. So he bought a small 99-seat theater called Equity Waiver and used his llamas as the cast. Fifteen years later it had expanded into an entire block with llama productions everywhere. It included different Broadway shows. Milo and Melissa attended a production of Llamalet, a spoof of Hamlet. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire Appearances: * "The Llama Incident" Erik Jones Erik Jones is a professional race car driver who competed in the Llama Race-O-Rama, driving the number 20 car. He is voiced by the real Erik Jones. Appearances: *"Pace Makes Waste" Eugene He is Milo's doctor. He is seen playing golf with his friend and asks if he was a doctor, which his friend declines. Later, his friend asks Eugene if he is a doctor which he also declines. At the end of the episode, Eugene mentions that is, in reality, a doctor and lied so his friend could accept him for who he is, which his friend claimed: "totally worked". He is voiced by Wayne Brady. Appearances: * "The Note" * "Milo's World" Frances Frances is the old lady who was sitting beside Dakota during his bus trip to the island. The two of them chatted about their lives, and Dakota told her about his destination and his job as a time traveler. When Dakota tries to reassure her that her grandson is just going through a phase, she denies it, casually remarking that her grandson is just a 'bad seed'. Appearances: * "The Island of Lost Dakotas" Mrs. Garner Mrs. Garner '''is the wife of Edwin Garner. When her husband inherited his late uncle's Llamas, she was surprised as she thought it was the land itself. Her only appearance is during a flashback during The Llama Incident. '''Appearances: * "The Llama Incident" Mr. Hartoonian Mr. Hartoonian '''is a bus driver for Jefferson County Middle School. He snaps at Milo to sit down when asked if he enjoys being a bus driver. He also appears to be a member of Danville airport security. He is voiced by Dan Povenmire. '''Appearances: * "Worked Day" * "Some Like it Yacht" Mr. Menke Mr. Menke is Jefferson County Middle School's Shop Teacher. He was given the job as referee for The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event. He is a silent character. Jebediah Murphy Jebediah Murphy was the very first Murphy to implement the traditional Murphy initiation at Dead Man's Bluff to his son Obediah. He and Obediah were mentioned by Grandpa Murphy when explaining the initiation to Milo. Jebediah is not the same person as Sheriff Murphy, but from generations older. As Sheriff Murphy is the very first "Murphy's Law", this implies that Jebediah's Murphy tradition is older than Murphy's Law itself. Appearances: *""Now I Am a Murphy" Joey Logano Joey Logano is a professional race car driver who competed in the Llama Race-O-Rama, driving the number 22 car. He is voiced by the real Joey Logano. Appearances: *"Pace Makes Waste" Larry Larry is a character who appears in a flashback in "The Note". He was an astronaut on a space station with Captain Wilson. Wilson suffered PTSD from Larry not hearing his cries for help after becoming trapped in space with depleting oxygen because of Larry listening to music loudly. The headphones Larry wears were a gift from Wilson, which he regrets giving. The song Larry is listening to - Chop Away at My Heart - is later revealed in "Secrets and Pies" to be by the Lumberzacks, a boy band that Zack used to belong to. Appearances: * "The Note" Lars Lars '''is the driver of the time-limo for agents Brick and Savannah. He has only appeared briefly in the episode, "Time Out". '''Appearances: * "Time Out" Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence Fletcher '''is the loving father of Ferb Fletcher and step father of Phineas and Candace. He is also the husband to Linda Flynn-Fletcher. He is seen when Derek is mulching other citizens, and later when Phineas, Milo, Cavendish, and others are all standing by each other. '''Appearances: *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Linda Flynn-Fletcher Linda Flynn-Fletcher is the wife of Lawrence Fletcher. She is also the loving mother of Phineas and Candace, and the stepmother of Ferb. She is seen when Derek is mulching other citizens, and later when Phineas, Milo, Cavendish, and others are all standing by each other. Appearances: *"The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Murray the Middleman He is the mascot for the Middletown Middlemen. He buys products from wholesalers and then sells them to retailers at a hefty profit. He wears black glasses, brown hair and wears a black shirt and a black and red tie. His shoes are brown. He has pale skin. In reality, Murray is just a character. His portrayer's name is Stan. Stan seems to be good friends with Nolan Mitchell. Appearances: * "Athledecamathalon" * "The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" One-Armed Willie He is a minor character who only appears in "Party of Peril". He is named ironically because he still has both arms, but he is missing a leg. He also seems to have only one eye, though he may be wearing the eyepatch for other reasons. He's annoyed when people think he is missing one arm. He seems to be dressed like a pirate. Appearances: * "Party of Peril" Phillip Phillip is a character who appears in The Race. He is a tailor who lives in 1875 Danville. He supplies Dakota with clothing of that era. He is also the only tailor in the town. Appearances: * "The Race" Mr. Phillips Mr. Phillips is the landlord of the strip mall apartments where Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota currently reside. He constantly demands that they pay their rent. Mr. Philips claims to have fought in five wars. Appearances: * "School Dance" Reflective Randy He is the primary member of his band, Reflective Randy and the See What You've Becomes. In "Battle of the Bands", they are contestants of the competition of the same name who unknowingly help Zack to "see what he became" and relax about the rivalry between Just Getting Started and The Lumbermaxes. Appearances: * "Battle of the Bands" Trivia: * The band also played under the name Bicentennial Crab in the Phineas and Ferb episode Ferb TV. Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Ricky Stenhouse Jr. is a professional race car driver who competed in the Llama Race-O-Rama, driving the number 17 car. He is voiced by the real Ricky Stenhouse Jr. Mr. Schmidt Mr. Schmidt is the manager of the Pets and Stuff You Feed 'Em store in Danville. He served as a judge in the Battle of the Bands competition in "Battle of the Bands". He also offered his store's parking lot as a means to house the event. Appearances: * "Battle of the Bands" Ms. Whipley Ms. Whipley is the music teacher at Jefferson County Middle School. She served as a judge in the Battle of the Bands competition in the episode of the same name. Ms. Whipley has pinkish pale skin, brown eyes and honey blonde hair she keeps tied up with a green band. She wears rectangular wire-framed glasses that have a gold band above each lens, pink lipstick and black earrings shaped like stylized quarter notes. Her clothes are a red jacket over a white pleated blouse. Appearances: * "Battle of the Bands" Ty Dillon Ty Dillon is a professional race car driver who competed in the Llama Race-O-Rama, driving the number 13 car. He is voiced by the real Ty Dillon. William Byron William Byron is a professional race car driver who competed in the Llama Race-O-Rama, driving the number 9 car. He is voiced by the real William Byron. Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:One-episode characters Category:Jefferson County Middle School Staff Category:Spouses Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Teachers Category:Seniors Category:Time Travelers Category:Parents Category:Phineas and Ferb Characters